Ultra-wideband (UWB) modulation provides high data rate radio communications for transferring data using very wide modulation bandwidths. FIG. 1 shows a typical application of UWB communication links used for indoor wireless communications. Several transceivers, for example, transceivers 110, 120, 130, 140 are networked allowing high bandwidth communications between the transceivers 110, 120, 130, 140. The transceivers 110, 120, 130, 140 can include, for example, a high definition television (HDTV) monitor networked with other devices, such as, a digital video recorder (DVR), a digital video disk (DVD) player and a computing device.
The Federal Communications Committee (FCC) has mandated that UWB radio transmission can legally operate in the frequency range of 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz. The transmit power requirement for UWB communications is that the maximum average transmit Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (EIRP) is −41.25 dBm/MHz in any transmit direction. The bandwidth of each transmission channel is 528 MHz.
The wideband, low transmission power requirements of UWB transmission make it particularly susceptible to interference. Like-type devices (other UWB devices) can cause interfering signals, as well as other types of wireless devices. One type of interference is out-of-band interference. Out-of-band interference is due to interfering signals having frequencies outside of a transmission channel of interest. Out-of-band emission can be reduced by bandpass filtering the transmitted signals, and the effects of the out-of-band interference can be mitigated by bandpass filtering the received signal.
It is desirable have a method and apparatus for reducing the effects of interference in UWB devices.